The present invention relates generally to truck bed storage systems and specifically to racks that facilitate storage and transport of lengthy articles.
Pickup trucks are known as is the general structure of typical truck beds. They commonly have protrusions on both sides of the interior of the bed section near the rear of the vehicle. The trucks are helpful for the storage and transport of many items. Of particular interest are items that are lengthy and oftentimes extend beyond the rear gate of the truck. Storing and transporting such items is problematic because the operation of the rear gate of the truck is impeded because the lengthy articles are resting thereon. As a result, the lowering of the gate causes the articles to shift unnecessarily. Moreover, access to other, smaller items is often made difficult because the longer items shift when the gate is lowered.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a support assembly that allows lengthy articles to remain un-shifted as the rear gate of the bed is lowered. Such a system allows a user to more fully access the inside of the truck bed. The present invention accomplishes this as well as provides other objects and advantages that will be apparent to those of skill in the art.